Muérdago en Septiembre
by Nea Potter
Summary: ¿Que acaso el mundo se volvio loco? ¿Desde cuando hay muérdago en los trenes, y, más que nada, en septiembre? Solo puede haber una explicación... ¡MERODEADORES!


- Lo Lograre Sirius, estoy seguro de ello. - Decía un chico Pelinegro, con gafas de montura cuadrada, era alto y tenia los ojos ámbar.

-No te queda de otra James. - le respondió Sirius, soltando una carcajada. Tenia el pelo negro azulado, los ojos grises, era un poco mas alto que James, y tenia los dientes perfectamente blancos - Este es nuestro ultimo año. Es ahora o nunca.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la casa de James. La sala era blanca, llena de Marcos con fotos, unas mesas pequeñas, alguna que otra planta, y una maceta llena de polvos flu. Cerca de ellos habían unos baúles, y unas escobas sobre ellos. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, dando calor a todo el lugar.

-Ayudame. - dijo James, después de un largo silencio.

-¿A Que? - preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-¡A conquistar a Lily! - respondió como que si fuera obvio.

-¡Estas loco o que! - dijo Sirius parandose de repente.

-¡No! ¡Es la mejor idea que se me a ocurrido! - soltó una carcajada alegre - Vuelvete su mejor amigo. Descubre sus gustos, su canción favorita, quien le gusta... - Sirius abrió la boca- Ya se te ocurrirá como hacerlo - se recostó tranquilamente en el sillón - ¿O acaso se te ocurre algo mejor? ¿No? Lo suponía.

-James, sabes que te quiero, pero...

-¿Lo harás? ¡Lo sabia! ¡Gracias Sirius, eres el mejor! - James abrazo a un boquiabierto Sirius, que no pudo hacer mas que desplomarse en el sillón.

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea sorprendió a los chicos.

-¡Hola James! ¡Hola Sirius! - dijo un chico con el pelo castaño, los ojos dorados, unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro y aspecto cansado.

-¡Hola Remus! - dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Veras, Lunático, ahí algo que debemos contarte... - dijo James, y Remus se sentó junto a ellos en el sillón, interesado en la conversación.

-¿A si? - dijo el ojigris.

-Si. Veras, Sirius accedió a ayudarme con Lily. - Sirius rodó los ojos- Y para ello necesito... Que No le hables más.

-¡¿¡QUE?

-Si. Así, al darse cuenta de que ya no estas con nosotros, Lily se te acercara. My bien, ya podemos irnos. ¡Papá, ya estamos todos!  
>-¿Y Petter?<p>

-A, si. Se me olvido comentarte Sirius, que el no vendrá este año a Hogwarts, gracias a que su madre esta demaciado asustada sobre los mortífagos.

-¿Ya están listos? - dijo un hombre, bastante parecido a James, pero con los ojos azules.

-¡Si! - respondieron todos. Agarraron sus cosas y siguieron al hombre.

-Bueno, recuerda que no debemos hablarte. Ah, y finge que nos odiamos. ¡Gracias por hacer esto Canuto! - exclamo James, y Remus y el atravezaron la pared, entrando así a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Sirius bufó, y entro molesto a la plataforma. Subió sus cosas al tren, y se metió rápidamente a un vagón vacío. Empezó a hacer dibujos en el aire con su varita.

-¿Black? - preguntó una chica pelirroja entrando al vagón. Así que, al parecer James tenia razón.

-Si. - respondió aburrido.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Por supuesto. Entra. - Hizó un movimiento con la varita y subió el equipaje de la chica a la barandilla.

-¿No vendrán Potter, Lupin y Pettegrew, o si? - dijo, sentandose.

-No - hizó una mueca - Ya no...

-Oh. Lo lamento - dijo la pelirroja, y antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar ella lo estaba abrazando.

Un muérdago empezó a crecer en su cabeza.

-¿Que demonios...? ¡Estamos en septiembre, maldita sea! - dijo Sirius mirando sobre sus cabezas.

Lily empezó a reír, señalando a unos chicos fuera del vagón. James y Remus reían fuera, con la varita en la mano, y haciendo crecer el muérdago.

-¡JAMES! ¡REMUS! - gritó, y se paro enojado - ¿Ustedes mandaron a Lily?

-No, ellos no me enviaron. - logro decir Lily entre risas.

-Pero, nosotros si pusimos el muérdago - dijo Remus, entrando.

-¡Anda, besala! - dijo James entrando, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

-¿Estas... Estas seguro James? - preguntó el ojigris.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Yo se que ella te gusta, por mucho que lo nieges. Aparte, yo ya tengo novia - dijo riendo.

-¿Que tu que?

- Si, ¿te recuerdas de mi vecina?

-Si, Amelia Bones.

-Bien, ella es mi novia. Ahora, ¡Besala o te hago un Avada!

Sirius sonrió, y Lily no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo. Ambos se besaron, ahí frente a sus mejores amigos. Y debo decir que eso fue solo el comienzó.

Pero eso... Eso es la misma historia.


End file.
